In general, a die attach apparatus which takes a semiconductor device out of a diced wafer and mounts the semiconductor device on a mounting body such as a lead frame and a substrate recognizes a feature pattern provided on a contour or a surface layer of the semiconductor device. The die attach apparatus recognizes the feature pattern provided on the semiconductor device at the time that the apparatus individually takes out the supplied semiconductor devices or at the time that the apparatus puts the semiconductor device on an intermediate stage used in the process for transferring the semiconductor devices to a press fitting unit (hereinafter referred to as fitting unit) which mounts the semiconductor devices on the mounting body. The die attach apparatus corrects the position of the semiconductor devices based on the feature pattern, and then performs the die attach of the semiconductor devices on the mounting body. Such a die attach apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-217071, for example. The die attach apparatus does not recognize a feature pattern provided on a contour or a surface layer of the semiconductor device to correct the position of the semiconductor device after the fitting unit holds the semiconductor device. Also the die attach apparatus does not have a means for correcting a displacement caused by transferring the semiconductor device or by moving of the fitting unit to a position where the semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting body, while the fitting unit holds the semiconductor device. For this reason, this causes a problem in that the performances of the apparatus have limitations on accuracy that the semiconductor device is fitted to the surface to which the semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting body.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-309085 discloses a die attach apparatus provided with a fitting unit including a fitting part directly contacting the semiconductor device. The fitting part is formed of an elastic material so as to deform in accordance with the shape of the semiconductor device when the fitting unit fits and holds the semiconductor device. In the die attach apparatus, the fitting part directly contacting the semiconductor device deforms in accordance with the shape of the surface of the semiconductor device when the fitting unit contacts the semiconductor device, so that the fitting part is brought into close contact with the semiconductor device. However, the die attach apparatus has a problem that a feature pattern provided on a contour or a surface layer of a semiconductor device to correct a position cannot be recognized after the fitting unit holds the semiconductor device if the fitting part is formed of an opaque elastic material such as rubber, for example.